


Veil of Affection

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, F/M, Multiple routes, branches off, kinda like an otome, reader literally moved b/c of a bad breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: Ah, love. What a wonderful word.Though the shared love and affection between two characters can be more than twice as charming, applied to (Name) and her seven suitors, why, it just becomes a beautiful, tangled, mess.





	Veil of Affection

  (Name)'s hands dragged drown her face in frustration. This was all her fault. She sat up on the stiff, red, couch and crossed her arms.

  "No, Chad, I'm not moving because we broke up, I'm moving because I just need a change of scenery, haha!" (Name) muttered angrily to herself, going as far to mock her own laugh. Her hands were then thrown up in frustration, "Why did I say that?!" She exclaimed before continuing, "All you did was make it obvious to literally everyone! Way to go, (Name)! Now everyone will know you as 'the girl who had a breakup that was so awful that she had to move to Inkwell!'" She grabbed one of the throw pillows that sat beside her and squished her face into it, groaning loudly for a few seconds before suddenly stopping.

  She threw the pillow to the side as she stood up, "No. Y'know what? I'm gonna go out there and explore and maybe make some new friends!" Okay, that wasn't likely, but never hurts to try, right? She gave herself a mental pat on the back, good on her for trying to make the best out of a bad situation. With that, she quickly tidied up her hair a bit before strolling out the door. 

  Today was going to be a good day, whether the world liked it or not. It was sunny, the clouds were as fluffy looking as can be, and if that wasn't the perfect scenery, well, then what was? She let out a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. 

  Putting a finger to her chin, she thought aloud, "What did that one fellow recommend I check out?" When (Name) was settling in, the movers had recommended a tremendous amount of places to visit whilst she lived there. The problem was, she couldn't remember any of them.

  Just then, she snapped her fingers as it was all coming back to her. "Aha! I think they recommended a casino if I was feelin' bored and lucky!" Her arms fell to her side, "But I don't think I feel particularly lucky today. Oh! But isn't there also a carnival?" Grinning at her memory, she had decided that the carnival would be the first place she headed off to. 

  That is, until it finally occurred to her that she had no idea where it was located. Guess she was out to explore the old fashioned way, walking.

  She hummed a simple tune to herself as she walked through the town, looking around at all the sights. (Name) had assumed that Inkwell was a small place, an assumption that couldn't be more incorrect. This place was huge! On top of that, it was so colorful and pretty. Subconsciously, a gentle smile fell upon her face. 

  Utterly immersed in the scenery, she failed to hear a string of curses fall out of someone's mouth. That was when a pie fell right by her feet. Needless to say, it broke the immersive experience. 

  Her eyes trailed upwards to find the source, only to be met with the embarrassed face of a man with a mug for a head. On top of the embarrassed expression he wore, he was also wearing a black turtleneck, and poking out his head was a straight straw with a single blue line.

  "S-sorry about that!" He exclaimed, gloved hands gripping at the windowsill. 

  (Name) simply waved her hand in dismissal, "It's fine! Though, I do feel bad for your pie."

  His eyes fell to the ruined pie on the floor, for only a second his embarrassed expression contorted into one of annoyance, before being wiped completely by a simple close-eyed smile.

  "I'm just glad that none got on you." He was now leaning on the windowsill, head resting in his palm. He raised a brow as he continued looking at her, "Say, I don't think I've ever seen you around before, you new?" 

  (Name) simply nodded before speaking, "Yeah, actually. Just moved in." Though she didn't mean to, a hint of bitterness was sensed in her tone, but it went ignored. 

   "Oh, nice to meet you! The name's Mugman." He held out his hand for (Name) to shake, which she gratefully did.

  "Pleasure's mine, 'nd they call me (Name)!" She beamed at him, soon letting go of his hand.  

  "Hey, if you'd like, you can come back later and I should have another one of these-" he pointed downwards to the splattered pie, "whipped up. And not have it land on the floor." He gave her a small wink, "I'll wear oven mitts this time." 

  The two shared a small chuckle, "I just might take you up on your offer, mug boy." 

  He rolled his eyes as the name, but waved her off nonetheless with a "Hope to hear from ya again!"

   It was best to keep the offer in mind.

  (Name) began to whistle casually, whilst she looked around. When the thought occurred to not only look around her, but to also look up. Though she, herself, wasn't sure why this thought came to mind in the first place, it was worth a shot.

  As she craned her neck upwards, she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she choked on her own spit. 

  In the sky was a woman casually sitting at the edge of a cloud. As (Name) stared at her, the woman slowly looked downwards. She was wearing sunglasses but (Name) could feel a piercing gaze go through them. She took off her glasses and shot (Name) an unimpressed look. 

  Though it didn't last long as her serious expression began wavering, she seemed to be on the brink of laughter. Which was exactly what she did. She lost her composure and started to fill the air with her laughter. Using her hands, she made two horn-like tufts of cloud appear and she grabbed ahold of them as she brought the cloud down to be just slightly above (Name).

  She changed her position from sitting to lying on her stomach. And as (Name) could see her much more closely, the first thing she noted about this woman was her pink pigmented skin. Her hair was short and brown and she had a very pointy nose. On her face was a wide grin, practically stretching from ear-to-ear.

  "Hey-a." She greeted, waving.

  "Hello!" (Name) shared the same grin she was given. 

  "You new here or somethin'? I don't think I've seen you around before."

  Was this going to be a common question...? Might as well get used to answering it.

  "Yeah. Just finished getting settled in, actually." 

  She nodded along to the information before she switched her position yet again, this time lying on her back and slightly hanging off the edge. It was to the point their noses were on the verge of touching, causing (Name) to take half a step back.

  "'Nd what's your name?"

  "(Name), how 'bout your's?" 

  Still upside down, the woman stuck her hand out for (Name) to shake, "I'm Hilda. Hilda Berg!" She continued to smile and (Name) finally shook her hand. 

  Hilda's eyes then fell upon a clock and her grin faded away. 

  "Hey I've got somethin' to do, but if you're free later come back, I'll be here. Oh! And one more thing, do you think you can talk to my friend Cagney a bit? He's a wimp-" she snickered, "-but he's fun to talk to! Give it a shot. Just keep going the way you're going and you should find him." With that said, she gave a final parting wave before fixing herself on top of her cloud correctly and zooming off.

   That was another invitation to keep in mind.

  Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she might as well introduce herself to yet another person.

  Except for the fact she had no idea who exactly she was looking for. Who was Cagney? It could be anyone! It could be that razor, or that apple! She had no idea what to go off of! 

  With yet another internal groan, (Name) gave up on finding whoever this "Cagney" even was. She crossed her arms as she came to a full stop and began to look around. Her face then grew a smile at the sight of a small forest, it somehow gave her a welcoming vibe. 

  Smile still on her face, she ventured forth, heading straight for the forest's entrance. 

  As she entered, a small gasp left her mouth. It took one look to completely fall in love with the place. It was much more colorful than expected! With, of course, differing shades of green, yellows, and reds. She could even hear a stream nearby. Taking another around, she spotted some gentle beams of sunlight shining through the leaves.  

  (Name) could've stayed in this one spot forever, but there was no fun in that. Exploring was the only and most obvious answer here. Walking through the serene forest, she happened across the stream she could hear earlier. 

  She walked right up to it and crouched by it, watching the clear water run was just so relaxing for some reason, even if it was small. She then focused on her reflection, getting lost in it. Though her mind was cleared, her train of thought was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from the ground.

  Startled, she fell backward. 

  Right across from her, emerged a giant orange and yellow flower, but with a face (and he also had a very pointy nose)! His stem was also very thorny so (Name) was pretty sure that she had the possibility to die. 

  Not knowing what else to do, (Name) simply waved. Though it was a hesitant and nervous wave, it was still a wave.  

  Suspicious of the woman in front of him, he didn't wave back. 

  "S-so... You, uh, come 'ere often?" (Name) could feel the beads of sweat trickling down the side of her face as she attempted to speak to him. Though his squint and glare didn't help much. 

  Her eyes fell to the ground for a second, before she looked back up at him, "Nice weather we're having, huh?" 

  "Not much of a talker, huh?" 

  "Fuck you." 

  Obviously startled, (Name) recoiled as a wave of confusion washed over her. 

  "H-huh?"

  He crossed his arms and continued to glare at her as he spoke, "Fuck. You." 

  (Name) squinted at him as she stood up off the ground. 

  "I haven't even properly talked to you!"

  He rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a personal problem you need to deal with." 

  "Can you at least tell me your name?" 

  Once again, he squinted at her, "Cagney. Carnation, don't get it twisted." He spoke his name slowly but raised his voice near the end of his sentence. 

  "You've got to be kidding me!" (Name) exclaimed in disbelief. She went on, "You're Cagney!?" 

  "What of it?" He nearly snarled out.

  "Hilda told me you were a wimp!" She exclaimed once again. 

  Replacing his aggressive features, was a softening of features as it slowly went from aggressive to simply confused. His arms, though still crossed, were slightly lowered. "Hilda sent you here?" 

  "That explains a lot." 

  "What does that even mean?" 

  "Why's it matter?" From their whole conversation thus far, he had never once uncrossed his arms. 

  Now becoming fed up, (Name) rolled her eyes, "Just so that you don't forget, the name's (Name) and I might be coming back whether you like it or not!" 

  Weirdly enough, he fully popped out of the ground and sat cross-legged on the ground, "I'd rather you not." 

  "Too bad!" She yelled as she walked away. 

   That wasn't exactly an invitation, but only out of spite would it be kept in mind. 

  As (Name) began to aimlessly walk around, she began to hear carnival music. 

  Her previous grumpy mood instantly vanished hearing the cheerful, classic melody.  

  A dumb grin appeared on her face as she strolled into the childishly fun place. Though, a quick thought to came to her. (Name) patted any and all pockets to try to find her coin purse. Luckily, she found it. Unlatching it, she cringed to see that she only had enough coins to last one game. One. 

  Eyes twitching, she closed the coin purse once again and put it back into a pocket. Might as well make it last. With her hands clasped behind her back as she walked, she hummed a simple tune, looking around at all the options she had. 

  Knock down the pins? Ehh, too basic. Moving target shooting? Not her style. She was about to redirect her attention to another game, but she glanced towards the prizes offered. One was the biggest stuffed (color) (animal) she's ever seen! 

  She rushed towards the booth, and whilst slightly panting, she pulled out her coin purse and slapped down all the money she had on her at the moment.

  "A dozen bags, if you'd please." She grinned. 

  The booth-keeper shrugged as they took the money and reached below the counter to pull out a light blue basket filled with a dozen bean bags.

 "Knock yerself out." They blandly stated, checking their nails. 

  "Hey, how many do I need to knock down to win one of the big prizes?" She questioned, ready to knock down as many it took. 

  "Well, shoot, knock down a whole three pyramids 'nd you've got yerself one of them big prizes." They blandly stated.

  (Name) shrugged it off, this shouldn't be an issue. 

  Except, no, there was a huge problem. She was down to her last three bean-filled bag and she had somehow only managed to strike down nine pins. Out of eighteen.  

  "Hey." She felt a soft tap on er shoulder and turned around to meet yet another boy with a mug for a head, even the straw was similar! Except for this boy, it was more turquoise. He wore an orange-red turtleneck with turquoise suspenders and simple orange-red shoes. 

  "If you're trying to get one of the big prizes, I can help you!" He beamed.

  (Name) raised a brow at him before gesturing to the only three bean bags she had left. 

  "Three's no problem! If you wouldn't mind... Mind If I show you?" 

  Seeing as she had nothing left to lose, she shrugged and stepped aside.

  "Knock yourself out." 

  Without an invitation needed, he stepped up and grabbed a bag. Closing an eye and sticking out his tongue, he threw it and knocked a whole pyramid down. Just like that, in only one whole swoop. 

  He turned back to look at her, "All you gotta do is find the weakest spot!"  

  "Hey... Would it be rude to ask if you can knock down the last two...?" (Name) hesitantly asked, not wanting to take up too much of his time. 

  "I wouldn't mind! These last two should be a breeze!" Turning back around, he got rid of the last two remaining pyramids. 

  The booth-keeper sighed, "So what'll it be?" 

  (Name)'s eyes gleamed as she pointed out the stuffed animal she had even arrived at the booth for. The keeper cracked their back before getting it down and handing it over to (Name). 

  "That was so nice of you!" 

  The stranger's cheeks tinted with a light red at the woman's words. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "It was nothing too big." 

  "Hey, how can I repay you?" 

  "O-oh! There's no need to repay me!"

  "Hmm, then can I ask ya for another favor?" At her question, he nodded almost instantly. She continued, "Can you tell me your name?" 

  "My name's Puphead!" 

  "Puphead?" (Name)'s head slightly tilted at the strange sounding name.

  He then shook his hands, "Wait, sorry, my name's actually, uh-" His eyes fell on the prizes that could be won before landing back on (Name), "Marion...?" 

  (Name) brushed it off as she stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet ya, Marion! My name's (Name)!"  

  Marion gladly took ahold of (Name)'s hand and shook it. 

  "Still, I'd feel kinda wrong if I don't repay you back, you sure there's nothin' I can do?" 

  "W-well, if you'd really like to make it up to me, maybe we can come back here...? Later, I mean!" 

  (Name) looked off into the distance as her face scrunched up in mock thought. One glance back at the twiddling-thumbs Marion was enough to make her want to clear her entire schedule. Forever.

  "Alright! I will try to come back!" She beamed. 

   With that said, Marion waved her off, and yet another invitation was added to the list.

  As (Name) had not even a single coin with her, she was heading out but noticed a huge crowd around the "shoot moving targets" booth. Deciding it was at least worth it to check out the scene, she made her way to do that. 

  Still carrying her plush with both arms, she somehow made it through the crowd to get to the front. 

  They were crowding around a woman. Just like Hilda, she had pink pigmented skin, though hers was more of a rose color. She wore a hot pink and poofy dress, with white lace around the edges. She also wore long hot pink gloves that stopped just below her elbow. She held a pink and white striped shotgun as she began shooting bulls-eyes left and right, not missing a single target. 

  All targets were shot down except for one. That was quickly changed, however, as she instantly shot it down. She stood the gun up beside her, seemingly very proud. 

  A childish smile on her face grew in size as she was handed small brown teddy bear. It seemed a bit underwhelming for what she had done, but she seemed happy enough. 

  And just like that, the crowd dispersed, leaving (Name) and the second woman behind. 

  "That was amazing!" (Name) gushed, utterly impressed with her sharp shooting.

  Not expecting it, the woman slightly jumped as she looked at (Name). Her surprise went away, however as she put her hands on her hips in pride, "Why, thank you!" 

  "No problem! You think you can teach me how to do that, too?" 

  She put a gloved hand to her chin in thought as she looked (Name) up and down, "Of course." 

  "Thank you! I'm (Name), pleasure to meet you!" 

  "The full name's Baroness Von Bon Bon," She picked up the shotgun and carried it over her shoulder, "And the pleasure's mine." 

  "Oh... That's a mouthful, would you mind if I called you Bon Bon?" (Name) hesitantly questioned.

  "Well, I don't see why not." Bon Bon stated before speaking once again, "If you wish to be taught, just meet me back here and I'll try my best to help you." 

  "I'll keep that in mind!"

  The two waved goodbye to each other and parted ways.

   This invitation was compelling... There was no other choice but to keep it in mind. 

  With no money, a big stuffed toy that was getting heavier by the second, (Name) decided it was time to throw in the towel and head home. 

  The walk home was absolutely brutal. The heavier the toy got, the more her legs felt like lead. How'd she end up so far away!? Seeing the familiar porch steps filled her with raw, unparalleled energy. With this newfound strength, she sprinted and practically leaped for her front door. 

  She set the toy on the ground to open the door. Task completed, she dragged her toy inside and set it by her couch.

  But, for some reason, the spirit she had found, hadn't gone away just yet. She was ready to go out for a round two. She had already seen of what Inkwell had to offer, though. It'd be a bore to go out and do the same thing over again. 

  When it occurred to her. 

  The casino. 

  She hadn't done that yet. 

  Though "lucky" could definitely describe her state at the moment, she was hesitant to blow money. Maybe she could have a look around. That's it. No money needed! Luckily for her, the mover had told her the address and how to get there. 

  (Name) fished out her coin purse once more and tossed it who-knows-where before rushing out the door for a second time. 

  Just to simply get to the casino was much more a challenge than she had anticipated. There were so many busy streets she had to cross, plus the hoards of people! Why was there so many?! 

  Clinging onto life, she landed in front of the promised casino. The outside consisted of two colors. Those being gold and a deep wine red. 

  "The Dice's Casino...?" (Name) held back a laugh at the ridiculous name.

  "The name's awful, right?" A masculine voice chimed in. 

  Turning towards the voice, the sight of yet another man with a cup for a head greeted with a nod of acknowledgment. Like the others with objects for heads, he wore a black turtleneck, along with red shorts, a bendy white and red striped straw, and basic brown leather shoes. 

  "Yeah, pretty bad name." 

  The cup took a puff of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. 

  "Tried to tell 'im... Hey, you must be new, right? People with taste practically don't exist 'round here."  

  Judging by the way he put out that cigarette, (Name) could easily find herself agreeing. 

  "Right... Anyways... What's your deal?" 

  "My deal?" He raised a brow. 

  "Yeah, everyone's got a deal, what's your's?" 

  "I guess it'd have to be liking money." 

  "That's it?" He shrugged at her response, "That's it."

  (Name) slightly squinted at him, crossing her arms. He didn't seem to care, though.

  "Hey change of subject, I know the guy who owns this place." He brought up out of nowhere. 

  Not trusting his word, (Name) raised a brow in suspicion, "Oh really?" 

  "Yeah, me and him? We go way back. If you want me to prove it I can take you to 'im." 

  There was silence between the two for a few seconds.

  "...Do you do this with everyone you meet?" 

  The man gave her a small wink, "Only the ones I'm interested in." 

  (Name) scoffed, "Whatever. " 

  "My offer's still on the table, by the way."

  "Fine. But I'd rather not meet a stranger with another stranger, what's your name?" 

  "Cuphead. Your's?" 

  "(Name)." 

  "Cool, we're acquainted, follow me." He walked past (Name) and headed straight for the double doors that were the entrance. Though a skeptic, she followed right behind him. Opening the doors, Cuphead held them open, "Ladies first." Of course, the only response he got was a roll of the eyes. 

  Soon, the two of them were inside and instantly, they were hit loud music. Straight from a "live" band, with all the members consisting of skeletons. 

  "This way." He gestured with his head. 

  As they walked, they passed by so many unique patrons. It was interesting to see the types of people who would come to the casino. To be completely honest, (Name) had mostly expected greaseballs to be the most frequently seen, of course, her assumption couldn't have been any more incorrect. 

  When Cuphead paused, so did (Name). He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Hey! KD!" 

  From across the room, a man clad in a purple tux was seen rubbing his temples before making his way over to the duo. The closer he got, the taller he was getting. 

  When he finally made his way over, he loomed over the two. His towering height basically casting a shadow. 

  His coal black eyes scanned the pair before he spoke, "Ah, Cuphead, I see you have a brought in a..." Momentarily, he paused to glance at (Name) before his eyes landed back on Cuphead, "...friend." 

  "I am King Dice, this casino's owner, and you are...?" 

  "(Name). That's about it." 

  He held out his hand, gesturing for (Name)'s own. 

  Carefully, she did just that. 

  King Dice bent slightly, lifting her hand up to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles, regaining eye contact, he stood up at full height once again, but didn't let go of her hand, "Pleasure to meet you." 

  Flustered, (Name) retracted her hand and clasped her other hand over it behind her back, "P-pleasure to meet you too!" She stammered out. 

  "Well. I know when to take my leave. (Name) if you want to hang later you know where to find me!" Cuphead made his invitation known as he exited. He had left before (Name) could even reply.

  "S-so, uh, The Dice's Casino? Why's it called that." 

  At her question, he let out a deep chuckle. "Isn't it still a bit too early to ask personal questions? Why you haven't even had a drink yet." 

  (Name) winced, "That sounds amazing, but you see, I've got no money on me."

  He switched his position so that he was right beside her. 

  Placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, He again slightly bent, "It's no problem, after all,  we can just put your orders on a tab and you can pay all of them later, how does that sound?" He whispered into her ear.

  (Name), by then, had lost the ability to articulate words, or even string them together into a sentence. She took a deep breath, "As much as that also sounds nice, I just came in to ask you something. And I already have." 

  With a sly smirk paling into nothing less of an unimpressed expression, he backed off of her. 

  "If you really insist," He sighed, "This casino used to belong to the Devil, under the name of "Devil's Casino," but the Devil left and now I own the casino." 

  "So... You switched out Devil for Dice?" He nodded and (Name) let out a low whistle, "That sure took the edge off."

  "Come again?"

  "It's just... it sounds so kid friendly now." 

  Though King Dice opened his mouth to speak, (Name) beat him to the punch, "Well would you look at the time, I have to go. Pleasure meeting you!" 

  He regained his smirk as he bowed, "The pleasure was all mine. If you'd like, fell free to return anytime." 

  (Name) nodded before speedwalking out the door. 

  Deciding this was too much excitement for one day, (Name) began to head home once again. She still had time to think over the invitations. 

  Once she finally arrived, her first stop was her couch. 

  Just who's invitation was she going to accept...?

  There was Mugman's invitation, Hilda's, and she had a spiteful invitation with Cagney. But on the other side of the spectrum, there was Marion's, Bon Bon's, Cuphead's, and King Dice's invitations.

  She'd have to think it over. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY  
> So Cagney is actually the first route I'll write for b/c fuck idk ppl rlly like the flower  
> then after him will be the man of the hour King Dice :3c


End file.
